


Heavenly

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli decide it's time to expand their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celine aka @stuunalee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Celine+aka+%40stuunalee).



> This is for the lovely Celine (@stuunalee) aka Cartinelli's love child, who was having a bad day yesterday. I wanted to give her something to hopefully cheer her up and make her day better.

Angie Martinelli reached forward and gently brushed a limp curl from Peggy Carter’s forehead. Her girlfriend was propped up in a hospital bed at Bellevue Hospital in New York City, eyes drooping with exhaustion, sweaty hair plastered against her head while wearing what Angie decided must be the world’s ugliest gown which hung loosely from her shoulders. 

Yet, she had never looked more beautiful. 

Six hours of strenuous labor had definitely taken its toll on them all (and none more than Peggy, Angie knew), but it had all been worth it when Angie finally heard the faint cry of a wailing infant through the heavy doors. Neither she nor Jarvis or Howard were given the opportunity to see the baby – a girl, the doctor had joyously told Edwin Jarvis, who was playing the role of the father during Peggy’s stay – but they were assured she would be returned momentarily to meet her mother and father and aunt and uncle. 

Now, as Angie stood next to Peggy, holding her love’s hand, she marveled at Peggy’s determination to stay awake until their daughter – _their daughter_ – was brought back into the room so they could finally meet her _together_. 

Howard and Mr. Fancy stood quietly by, allowing her and Peggy a small amount of privacy. Although Angie wished it could be just the two of them here during this momentous occasion, she knew the hospital staff would never allow it if they knew they Peggy and Angie were the actual parents of the little baby girl instead of Peggy and Mr. Fancy. 

God bless Mr. Fancy. 

When Angie and Peggy had first approached him about the necessary subterfuge, he had been reticent. After all, he was a happily married man and what would his wife say? Unsurprisingly, it had been Anna who encouraged him to step into the role and assist his friends. Howard had volunteered, but they quickly decided it would be best if their child had no public association with the Stark name, lest even more scrutiny be brought upon what was already a clandestine life, both because of Peggy’s career and their non-traditional relationship. 

So Mr. Jarvis, _yes she did know his name, thank you very much_ , had attended all the necessary appointments and shown up, travel bag in hand, when Peggy had calmly phoned him and informed him it was time. 

Truth be told, Angie was rather surprised at how composed Peggy had been through everything, although, as she considered it, she probably shouldn’t have been. Peggy was the epitome of collected. Always had been and probably always would be. It was a trait she envied, even though Angie, for her part, had also remained relatively unruffled throughout the ordeal. 

In fact, while Peggy spoke with Mr. Fancy, Angie had gone upstairs, retrieved Peggy’s things and quietly placed them by the front door. When Peggy replaced the phone, Angie slipped her hand into Peggy’s larger one and stood beside her, quietly contemplating just how much their lives were about to change. It had been a calm and quiet moment and one Angie appreciated when she realized it would probably the last one they would have together for quite some time.  
Unsurprisingly, it was Howard and Jarvis who did all the worrying for them. 

Howard, a self-proclaimed bachelor, had made it clear he knew nothing about children, but he had eagerly offered to help them research the new process called artificial insemination when they approached him about it. True to form, he’d thrown himself into the process, reading scientific journals and the like until he was certain Stark Industries could assist them with their request. Once it became clear the procedure had worked, Howard had taken to hovering over his friend and co-director, reminding her to eat her meals, take her vitamins and being, as Peggy succinctly put it, an overall nuisance. 

Indeed, when Mr. Fancy arrived at the house to transport them to the hospital, it was Howard who leaped out of the car and ran up to assist Peggy. The dirty look Angie shot him, however, quickly dispelled any idea he might have had about just who would escort Peggy. The British woman was Angie’s girl, and she be damned if anyone else took her spot until it was absolutely necessary in order to keep up appearances. 

During the ride over, Angie did her best to distract Peggy from the contractions which resulted in the older woman gripping her hand tightly. She mindlessly chattered on about what they would do once they came home with their baby, and did Peggy hope for a boy or girl (even though Peggy had told her at least a hundred times it didn’t matter to her as long as they were healthy) and oh what if they got twins, wouldn’t that be amazing? The latter earned her a deadly glare, and Angie wisely changed the subject to the upcoming World Series. 

When they finally arrived at the hospital, the nurse informed them Peggy would be taken back to the maternity ward while the rest of them remained in the waiting room. Angie hated not being with Peggy, but society had very strict rules when it came to women and babies, and those rules didn’t allow for anyone to be present except the doctor and nurses. Besides, it was important for her to stay near Mr. Fancy and assist him as the nurse asked him various questions about _his wife’s_ health. 

Six hours spent sitting just outside the maternity ward had taken its toll on all of them. Although Howard Stark was one of the hospital’s largest patrons, even his money and name couldn’t get them through the heavy double doors; however, they did get a front-row seat to the audio portion of the event, and Angie feared she’d left bruises on poor Mr. Fancy’s arms and wrists every time she heard her beloved Peggy cry out in pain. 

It was the worst near the end. Angie had never heard Peggy make sounds like that before, and a sudden terror gripped her heart as images of filled her mind, unbidden, of Peggy twisting in pain, Peggy calling out her name, Peggy–

It had been at the moment, Howard Stark had leaned over and gripped her hand in his, giving her the biggest smile she’d ever seen. 

“Easy there, tiger,” he said with a knowing grin, and it was exactly what Angie needed. “Our girl is the toughest cookie I know. You just wait and see.”

And he’d been right.

Not more than thirty minutes later, the doctor stood before them and told Mr. Fancy he was the proud father of a beautiful and healthy baby girl. Angie wasn’t sure who cried more at the news – her or Mr. Jarvis.

But now, they were finally all together – Howard’s name and money had ensured the three of them were allowed in Peggy’s room when their daughter was brought in – and Angie held Peggy’s hand in her own. 

“You were amazing, sweetheart,” Angie told her, leaning down to drop a tender kiss against her forehead. 

Peggy let out a weak laugh. “And just how would you know that?”

Angie grinned and gave her a mischievous smile. “We could hear you all the wait out in the waiting room, Pegs.”

Peggy’s eyes furrowed together and she frowned. “You could not.”

“We could,” Angie confirmed and then leaned down closer so she could whisper, “And here I always thought I was the loud one in the bedroom.”

“Angie!”

Angie chuckled at her girlfriend’s scandalized look and patted Peggy’s hand affectionately. “I’m just teasin’ ya, English.”

Peggy sighed, bringing a hand to her mouth when it transformed into a yawn. “I apologize,” she muttered. “It appears this event has left me rather exhausted.”

Angie stared at her. “Ya’ think?”

“Yes, well,” Peggy blushed. “The books I read didn’t quite prepare me for everything.”

She started to say something else, but was stopped short when the door swung open and a nurse entered, carrying a small bundle wrapped in a blanket. It took everything Angie had not to run over and snatch their daughter out of the woman’s arms, but her patience was rewarded when the woman came over to Peggy and gently placed the sleeping child in her arms before quietly retreating from the room. In an instant, Angie, Jarvis and Howard were crowded around Peggy, marveling over the tiny nose and fingers that peeked out from the swaddling. 

Angie glanced at Peggy and felt her heart tighten in her chest when she saw the look of sheer wonder reflected in Peggy’s eyes. Without a second thought, she leaned down and captured Peggy’s lips in a tender kiss, silently communicating her love to the older woman. Peggy returned it, too, and stopped only when their daughter shifted in her arms and gave a tiny yawn before tentatively opening her eyes.

Angie gasped when she saw the stunning emerald that had been hidden by those perfect little eyelids. 

“Oh my God, Peggy,” she breathed. “Her eyes! They’re so green!”

Peggy turned her daughter to face her, and she laughed when the girl reached a small hand out toward her. 

“They are, indeed,” she smiled and cooed softly. “Such a beautiful baby. You are already so loved, my darling.”

She looked up at Angie, eyes shining with happiness, and lifted their daughter toward her. “Do you want to hold your daughter, Momma?”

Angie could only nod, words suddenly escaping her, and she felt a lump form in her throat when her hands wrapped around the swaddled infant as she pulled her close. Peering down, her bright blue eyes met the inquisitive green ones and she couldn’t help laughing at the adorable face that greeted her when the tiny girl scrunched up her nose in displeasure at being moved. 

“Aww, Pegs,” Angie murmured, “She does that little thing with her nose just like you do when you’re upset!”

“Hardly,” Peggy scoffed, some of her dry humor returning as she was finally able to relax a bit. She reached out and placed a gentle hand against Angie’s dress, her fingers curling around the fabric to draw her close. 

“You know we still haven’t decided on a name,” she told her. “They’re going to want to know what to list on her birth certificate.”

Angie glanced over and bit her lip. “I know. I just can’t settle on anything. I want it to suit her, ya’ know?”

Peggy nodded and looked down, hands idly playing with the sheet that covered her waist. “I have rather given it some thought, and I think I may have hit upon the perfect name.”

Angie’s eyes widened. “Oh?”

“Yes,” Peggy continued, refusing to meet her gaze. “It’s just that it’s rather unusual, but still, I think it’s quite fitting.”

Angie wrinkled her nose in exasperation. “Well don’t hold out on me, English. Spill.”

Peggy laughed and finally looked up at Angie. “Celine.”

Angie grew quiet. “Celine? That _is_ unusual.”

“It means heaven,” Peggy explained, suddenly rather subdued. “And since her mother’s name means Angel, I thought it appropriate.”

When Angie didn’t say anything, Peggy glanced away, a dull flush slowly forming on her cheeks. “Of course, if you don’t like it,” she hurriedly continued, “We can always–”

But Angie’s finger against her lips stilled anything else she might’ve said. When Peggy finally looked back at her, Angie was smiling that special smile she only gave Peggy. 

“Shut up, English,” she laughed. 

“I talk too much?” Peggy helpfully supplied, her own relieved laughter mixing with Angie’s. 

“You know it,” Angie agreed. She leaned down and captured Peggy’s lips in another kiss, this one more heated than the last, and it wasn’t until Howard pointedly cleared his throat, that Angie finally pulled away. 

Opening her eyes, she found Peggy gazing at her, not even bothering to contain her affection. Angie gently transferred their daughter back to Peggy’s arms before bending over and placing a tender kiss against the little girl’s forehead.

When she pulled back, she gazed at Peggy. “Celine, huh?”

“Only if you like it.”

Angie reached out and laced her fingers through Peggy’s and smiled. “Even if I didn’t, which I _do_ ,” Angie added when it seemed as if Peggy might interrupt her, “I would still agree, because you chose it.” 

Peggy’s radiant smile was all Angie needed to see to know she’d said the right thing. 

“Hello, Celine,” she whispered, reaching out to gently caress the tiny down on her daughter’s sleeping head. “Your mother and I can’t wait to get to know you.”

As Peggy nodded in agreement and tightened her fingers around hers, Angie gazed down at the tiny little girl held in the arms of the woman she loved more than life itself and idly wondered if one’s heart could burst from too much love.

She didn’t think so, but she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life exploring the answer to that question.


End file.
